The Spectacular Spider-Man 1 (S2)
by X2xMaxGemsonx2X
Summary: Welcome back to the Spectacular Spider-Man! Here we are at Season 2, now coming from my perspective! Erm, MAX's, perspective. Because I'm Max. Nevermind, enjoy.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Hi there! My name is Max Gemson, and I'm the main character of this story!  
You probably remember what happened last Season. If not, then here's a Recap! (Feel free to skip this part.)  
The first summer of having my powers had ended, so I went back to school with an objective to become POPULAR for the first time in my life!  
Long story short, it backfired.  
It WAS going well, but I stopped it _myself._ Why? Well, the explanation is in the last sentence of the last episode of last season.

"_What he needed wasn't popularity,  
__It was love."_

That's right! Ashley and I are dating now! I never realized how perfect she was for me.  
I love her so much…  
...but you're not here for that, right? NOPE!

This time, I'm back to school! I'll have to break it to the popular kids that I don't care anymore. And Nate will either laugh, get surprised, or be happy that Ash and I are dating.  
Everybody else is guaranteed to laugh, though.


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh New Start

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face,  
I felt like I could sing,  
The positivity that the day could bring, I could just taste…  
...so I went and sang a song,  
In another universe.

This morning I just did what you would on a regular first day but really enthusiastically.

So I arrived at school and saw everybody greet me. No joke, everybody. How would I tell them that I wasn't one of their Popular People? I simply told the truth, MY way.  
"Look, guys, it's been really fun being popular and stuff, but at heart, I'm a nerd! And I simply can't change that. If you're gonna bully me, good for you. I'll wish that you'd go to Hell. But for now, I'm just gonna enjoy my nerdy life."  
So I waddled away, until the very next day. But for now, I went to see Nate. I saw him talking with Ashley down the hall, and he waved. Ash looked over at who (or what) he was waving at and saw me. She smiled, I smiled, I felt so happy. I also walked over.  
_WOW!_

"Hey, Nate!" I greeted, erm, Nate.  
"Hi, Max. Long time no see."  
"We saw each other a week ago."  
"Oh." I laughed at this. _**O H .**_ Heheh. Anyway, I saw Ash and she was wearing glasses again. I suddenly had an idea, but I didn't say anything yet. For now we just hugged.  
"Hi, Max!"  
"Hey, Ash.."  
"So, let me get this straight. You two are DATING now!?" Said Nate as the chatter in the hallways ceased to silence.  
"Yeah, it's a long story." I responded.  
"A good one though.." Said Ashley, snuggling up to me. I had a ':3' face on as she did that.  
Anyway, Nate had a surprised look on his face, then he started laughing, then he congratulated us and said he was happy for us.  
Did he read the recap chapter?  
Anyway, we got through the day, and after that, we were back into the swing of things. I was the nerdy kid getting picked on again, which felt refreshing for a change, I was in a Trio now, but Flash hadn't touched me all day, which is surprising. Maybe he just wants to stay friends again this time. I don't know for now. I have to go swing around.  
See ya then!


	3. Chapter 2: Humilation (Not for Max)

As the mild Autumn breeze swept my face and right past me, I began to appreciate the moment of relaxation I get after school every day. Just swinging around without a care in the world.  
Sure, I have a lot going on, but those first few minutes are quite relaxing and therapeutic. Then, it simply becomes a workout. I stop crime, after crime, after crime. At first I miss the relaxation, but after I take out the first set of bad guys, it feels rewarding and I get into the swing of fighting crime pretty quickly. Normally, as I swing by, people would shout my name and ask for my autograph. I'd usually just keep swinging, but today a lot more people were angry at me, or seemingly didn't like me anymore. I couldn't see what the problem was. I shouted,  
"What?" A black woman responded with,  
"Don't give us that attitude! Jameson told us what a crook you are! We ain't trustin' you any longer!"  
"Jameson?"  
"Head Editor of the Daily Bugle! He's practically at the top!"  
"Oh..? Lemme go check out Times Square." So I went to Times Square to see what Jameson had to say.

"_**THAT NO-GOOD SPIDER-CROOK WILL NOT PREVAIL! WE WILL DEFEAT HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!"**_

Pictures and footage by Ashley Brooke

As soon as I saw who took the pictures and footage, I froze.  
Ashley had recorded me getting beaten up by Doc Ock.  
If they thought I was the bad guy, that must mean THEY THOUGHT DOC OCK WAS THE GOOD GUY!  
"_**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT 'DOC OCK' GUY IS ANY BETTER!"  
**_"Oh, thanks JJ!"  
"Shut up ki- SPIDER-MAN!?"  
"That's right! I'm right here! And I'm gonna Twitter Shame you! How'd ya like that?"  
"What?"  
"Okay, wrong line, erm, YOU'RE A BIG POO-POO HEAD!"  
"_**WHHAAAAATTTT!?"**_ The surrounding crowd howled with laughter. JJ went red and turned off the screen. After a few moments of static, the Green Goblin came on.  
"Sorry folks, technical difficulties!"  
"GOBLIN!"  
"Oh! Hello Spider-Man! Good to see you again."  
"I want you to die."  
"Why that's not very nice!"  
"POO-POO HEAD!" The crowd howled with laughter again, but Goblin was unaffected. I was confused, that one had killed Jameson.

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah."  
"Wow. You're immature."  
"I know! It's a positive in my book!"  
"You're not an author."  
"You're beautiful." I said, obviously confusing him.  
"WHAT!?"  
"It's opposite day."  
"Oh." He said, annoyed.  
"That means I'm an author and you're ugly! It's a win for me!"  
"Things can change, Poo-Poo head! HAHAHA!"

Nobody laughed.

"WHAT? I used the exact same joke as him!"  
"Exactly!" Said a random guy in the crowd, "You stole his joke!"  
"How immature!" I said. The goblin punched the camera, breaking it and turning off his little show. The crowd howled with laughter as I swung away.

**To be continued..!**


End file.
